


Who are you now?

by Photoshop



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied Friendship, Markus’s life before he was given to Carl, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Painting, Presentations of androids, Protests, Software Instability, Time before the story, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Photoshop/pseuds/Photoshop
Summary: Thai is a story of Markus, the Android, before his story began.





	Who are you now?

“This model is the second in our prototypes! It has the most advanced and workable system, yet, to be created by Cyberlife! Assorted guests, may I present to you the RK200!” That was his que. Markus walked onto the small platform like stage. A medium sized crowed was present, along with a lot of security. He quickly scanned over his surroundings as Courtney, the presenter, smiled.

“Cyberlife, for months, has been working on this model. We did have difficulties perfecting the RK100, so we simply took all of our finding from it and implanted our research into this model! The RK200 is going to be our latest house hold android! It can help with the elderly and sick, the young and energetic. House work, and running errands will be simply tasks it can accomplish! It is by far our most advanced house-hold Android!” She smiled to the crowed as she paused.

Markus has been stationary the whole time, looking around at the crowed with a stable stance, and a almost unblinking expression. “We have even implemented changeable appearances! This is common in most androids, however, we have made it possible to change so much more than hair colour! Added features are changing eye colour, skin tones, vocal patterns, and length of things like nails and hair! This is our default appearance, but it is so interchangeable!” She smiled as she motioned to him a little, before starting to walk on stage. 

She smiled as she turned to the crowed in a slant. “The Android presented to you today is not in the market until a few months from now. This-“ she motioned to him, pulling up his hand and showing the crowed his arm. There was, ‘PROTOTYPE,’ burnt into his wrist. “Is only a prototype. If we don’t find bugs, or anything, we will mass produce it! Unfortunately, however, we only have this one. The creator, Kamski, has chosen one of his close friends to try out our new model, here!” She smiled as an assortment of groans cane from the crowed that the RK200 would be in production for the public for a while.

“Now, now! This is our first public android from the RK series! There is a lot to look forwards to in this year! We will be putting this model, and a few others into mass production if there is no glitches. On top of that, I’d like to introduce our new system! This will be limited to the RK series, however, we are planning on creating later models to fit these forms! Assorted guests, I’d like to introduce to you our RMC system! This is an acronym for recreating, making, and creating! This is entirely new, and put RK series is the first to implement this every day tasks! These Androids can fill in information by recreating scenes, create their next moves, and make things, like music and art with a generator-“ this conversation was long.

Markus had been completely still, other than blinking and breathing- something all androids did in order to keep from overheating, and blinking to look Human. The lady, known as Courtney was almost finished.”as this is so advanced, we do have a lot of glitches, however we plan to look forwards to a day without these things! Thank you for attending, and on behalf of Cyberlife, I wish you a marvellous day!” She smiled as she exited the stage, Markus following like a poodle of sorts. She instantly stopped smiling and became as unpleasant as she had been before.

“Android, get in the car. You’re going to be delivered to your new owner today. Here is the file,” she said, before taking out her phone and swiping a few times, before pressing it to his LED. He nodded as he got all the information on the man known as Carl. Medical issues he needed to attend to such as Alzheimer’s, and such. Painter. Can’t walk. Luke’s chess. Likes birds. Was an inspirational speaker in his day. Close friends with Kamski for business in art. He quickly got every bit of knowledge available to the public, as he sat down in her car. 

Cael was having a game of chess with Kamski as he smiled and talked with him about things that they had to catch up on. By all views, it was peaceful, and seemed to be a good calm time with a friend. That’s what it was, whether someone saw t or not. It was only when the knock at the door sounded that things changed, and the game ended suddenly with Carl check-mating Kamski. He sighed and laughed as he got up.

“So! Carl, you ready to see my most advanced prototype?” “Why of course, Elijah! I’ve been waiting to see it! I’m sure it is yet another stunning invention of yours!” He smiled as Kamski started to walk past and to the door, Carl was following behind, rolling. He was never one to ask for help with that, and quite frankly he was a bit embarrassed when people did help him with moving somewhere. So it was a unspoken word that Kamski never assisted him, and that he was fine on his own at the moment. The initial reasoning behind Kamski even making this Android was for him. He knew he was getting weaker as he saw his movement at parties they had to attend. He was saddened, but thought this would be a good way to say thank you for their friendship, and to help him in the future with issues such as these, where he’d need help with getting somewhere. 

Markus and Courtney were standing outside the door. It was a bit cold out, and around rightish at night. They’d hit trafic so it took a while to get there. Rush hour madness was something that hit fast and stayed for a while in any highway or really any road at that point in time. It was a wonder it hadn’t taken longer. She had knocked, a few minuets ago, but voices could be heard coming to the door, so they hadn’t retried. Markus scanned the place. A security system, two in fact. Three cameras. That was all he could pick up on. There was a bit of a nice glow to the moment as the door opened.

Carl smiled as Kamski welcomed them both in. “Carl,” said Kamski. “This is my new invention! The RK200! Been in the making for a few years now. I want you to have it, Carl. You’ve been my friend for so long. Thank you,” he said, smiling as he reached out his hand. Carl was speechless, but took his hand, shaking it. “Thank you, Elijah,” was his dumbfound reply. He smiled at him. “Soooooo,” Kamski said, hating the formalities and soin pulling his hand away. “What are you going to call-“ “Markus. That’s your middle name, right? I want to call it that.” Kamski laughed. “Well, that’s your voice, Carl. Now, Courtney and I should get going. Cyberlife issues to attend to. Have a nice night, Carl. Enjoy!” There was an exchange of goodbyes and pleas to stay, but soon Carl and Markus were alone, together. 

“So, you like chess?,” asked Carl. “I’d enjoy a game if you’d like,” said Markus, taking off his coat as Carl had instructed him, and going up to him. “Alright! My chess board is just in the room over there- hey, I hate to ask. But would you mind helping me there? I’m quite tired at the moment.” “Of course, sir-“ he said, starting to go to the next room over and emotionlessly locating the board and sitting down. Carl has been speaking on the way. “Oh, please. Just call me Carl, really.” It was a long night of talking, and playing chess before the clock struck ten thirty. Markus has helped him to bed and with medications.

”Markus, Wait! Before you go, may I ask one more thing of you?” “Of course, Carl. What shall it be?” “I’m making a painting for Elijah, and Ram our of this special paint. Would you mind ordering some more for me? I forgot the dang name of the store, but the box is in the studio- which is the door on the left of where we played chess. Would you just mind ordering a new set? My credit card is in the kitchen drawer- I allow you to use it.” “Of course,” was his reply. “I’ll pick it up tomorrow.” “Thank you, Markus.” “It’s no problem. Goodnight, Carl,” he said. “Goodnight. You are allowed to do whatever you please as long as it’s not too much noise,” he said, chuckling. “Thank you, Carl,” he said, before leaving.

Markus places the order as he looked at all of the paintings, astonished. A flash warning acme up on software instability- but he brushed it off as his eyes acting up, or something as it was dark. In actuality, the art made him feel. He spent hours wondering the house and looking at books and art. It was only when e got the notification for pickup that he realized it was six thirty. He set off to get the paints. 

Grabbing his coat and such, he left, walking through a short cut, and taking a few busses. He knew Carl wouldn’t wake for a while so he took a long way after reaching a certain distance. A serene park, children playing, people running. Everyone looked happy. There was a slight unsettlement with a nearby protest, but it was right there that was so beautiful, with leaves falling, people content. It was always changing, but the same. They were all happy, equal before everything. Conflict would always arise, but there was always a peace. That’s all that mattered, right?


End file.
